


A Song For The Stars.

by Hexworthy



Series: A Hymn for the Universe [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Good!Lotor, Humour, I'm ignoring canon, Lancelot - Freeform, Lotor but soft, M/M, Smut, Soft Lotor (Voltron), Soulmate AU, angst resolution, canon didnt happen, smut with feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-10-10 16:41:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20531198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hexworthy/pseuds/Hexworthy
Summary: Lance had one of the worst thing his soulmate could say to him.  He hoped he would never have to hear them or at least, it be a misunderstanding like in the movies back home. But it was not to be.Lotor had something no one in their right mind would say to him, especially after what he has done to protect the people he loves and to be the person who could. He hoped that it would at least happen after the war ended, but that wasn't to be either.Both struggle fitting into a universe that seemed to give them the worst in life, how could they ever fit together when Lotor's words are on Lance's skin?





	1. I Think We're Doomed, And Now There's No Way Back.

Lance had once believed in love, before he could read and understand what was written into his skin in a pale lavender that stood out against his skin. How all the stories made sense, how people found each other and they were happy, in all forms of bonds. Some had many people and some only had one, like Lance. The bond on his arm meant he was someone’s and he didn't understand why everyone was sad when they saw his.

Then Lance Serrano learned to read. 

_ I don’t want anything to do with you!_

Broken, pathetic and someone even his soulmate wouldn't want. Lance was compared to others and though his family were loving and caring, it was easy to fall out of sight. Especially when everyone was better than him, even his twin; whom he loved with his heart. But Lance was always one to see the best in people, almost to a fault, where he made excuse upon excuse for them. After all, even if his soulmate wouldn't want him, he could at least be likeable? Right?

Lance once wore his emotions on his sleeve, before the first round of heartbreak. It wasn't even his soulmate, but everyone around him whose eyes glazed over or outright ignored him. He was left by himself at break time in his schools. He was always the last to achieve anything, and anything he carved for himself was often put aside for something someone else had done. Something more impressive or just better. 

He wore his heart on his cheek. He hid his emotions and tried to let the words roll off of him. Cargo Pilot. Kogane’s Replacement. Failure. 

No wonder his soulmate wouldn't want him, especially if this was all he would be. Lance had tried his entire life to be someone worthy, and yet, no one had said his words nor had anyone seen how hard he tried to just be enough. 

And then, he was thrown into an intergalactic war in a lion that even gave up on him. Lance had known it was a matter of time for that too. 

Lance looked out to the stars. Lotor had come aboard and Lance hadn’t even directly talked to the man yet and he already had Lotor’s eyes, full of distain or something close to it, directed at him. Hunk and Pidge knew what his words were. How Lance wouldn’t show his true emotions, that all they received were half truths. That as secure and has happy Lance made himself out to be, on the inside, he was berating himself over every tiny thing. Hunk and Pidge did try but, Lance knew it was hopeless.

He never was one to force himself onto people, despite his ‘flirting’ and attempts to feel like he was worth something, _anything,_ Lance would always be the extra wheel. When one grows up with the words no one wants to see on their skin, it's hard to not have issues.

None of this stopped his monkey hind brain from admiring Lotor, how his hair was silky and looked soft to the touch. How long his legs were and the muscles that showed. He hoped Lotor wasn't the speaker of his cursed words, because then it meant he would have to leave if he couldn't work with an ally. Voltron was nothing without its allies, but Voltron could go on without him. 

Even to that day, his words haunted him. Maybe he could ignore his soulmate and act on the small feelings that had arisen towards Lotor when he thought no one was looking. Or just how attractive and inspiring he was. How he had inspired some hope in Lance, that something could happen and not end in him even more downtrodden than he was now.

Lotor looked at his skin again, _ Hey you, _ no one ever said that to him. His time in a cryopod and living outside of conventional gravity and time flow, tended to warp everything. One day, his skin was clear of writing, then, twenty one years ago, deep magenta writing in small neat print appeared on top of his heart overnight. No one was that casual. They either saw him as a saviour or a deceitful dictator to be. That or he employed them in some capacity. He couldn't wait for them to turn gold, telling him that it had all been worth it in the end. 

Lotor just wanted to make sure that there was peace. His altean lineage extended his life but after the planets he cared for were destroyed, he was shoved into a pod until a thirty decapheebs ago. He was hated and had a target on his back. It was easier to play the part of murderer to keep his activities hidden, rather than be eliminated for good and let the people he had suffer. Not like Lotor had been, cast out by his mother and father. Uncared for. Lotor knew how loneliness had felt but making sure he could at least save someone, a planet or five even was a start. 

Maybe that could be enough. Enough to earn the slight affection from the words on his skin. It was in galran, but the print was so different to what he was used to seeing, each stroke careful and dedicated. Lotor just hoped that they would meet and fall for each other after this damned war. His words were the day he realised he was in love with them. The day he knew that this was it, his forever. 

Lotor had come to Voltron on his own, his generals were there, but not as much as Lotor was. They carried as they usually did and the planets ran themselves mostly. They only needed to be involved when something major happened or he needed to look like he was throwing his weight around. Their visits were always welcome, their training was more productive and they could laugh and joke. Narti signing swear words when she thought no one was looking or Zethrid trying to hide her pinning over Ezor, who was equally as smitten. Axca’s little eye rolls and sarcasm. They seemed to be more of a team than the Voltron paladins.

However, the paladins and the rest didn't trust him, as to be expected, and allowed to wander with some limited freedoms. Allura was curt but seemed to soften, while her guardian stared him down. He had once heard of Coran when he was young, and he knew the character he was playing showed nothing of what he was truly capable of. 

The Green and Yellow paladins were absent for the most part and gave him a wide berth, Shiro nodded at him and was civil but understandably distant at times. How hadn’t they found him someone who could help? A soldier couldn't fight on a broken leg, why were they minds any different?

The worst part was the blue paladin. Not because he was obnoxious or insulting, but the opposite. He was hiding behind his bluster and jealousy. Of the princess or someone else he couldn't be sure but Lotor couldn't read him as well as the others. Like he had years of hiding everything. Lotor wasn't a stranger to the tug of heart strings, so Lotor watched. 

Lotor watched and he saw how small the paladin thought of himself. He felt himself fall for the man somewhat, maybe it was the idea of him or just as a friend. But friends were dangerous. Friends could betray him or be used against him. Friends meant being vulnerable in a way that had left him hurt too many times. Haggar could have him, or Zarkon would execute him. Anyone would just have to take him and Lotor would follow and give up anything to make sure the people who matter to him are safe. 

An arm's length was needed. He could wonder from afar and watch over but nothing more and nothing less. 

“Hey! Are you from space because you’re out of this world!” Lotor looked forwards and grimaced, it had been a hard day and the last thing he needed was Lance there. Not because he hated Lance but the effect Lance had on him, to express his kindness and dote. It was unexpected and why had he said this? He was from space? Was he trying to be kind or insult him?

“Are you dark matter? ‘Cause you’re indescribable!” They had already known what dark matter was and reclassified it before Altea considered allying with Diabazaal. Then it hit him. Pick up lines. Lotor sighed and walked off, he needed to act as though he didn't care. Lance wasn't meant to be a pawn used against him. Underneath all the bravado and pain, he was a light to something better, a beacon for the dangerous idea of hope. 

“I have a better one! How about you and me form a binary system?!” It hurt how hopeful he sounded. Maybe Lance had caught all the looks he had sent him. Maybe not. Maybe the Blue paladin had seen how alone he felt when his generals, his family, weren’t here. Thus, Lotor knew he had to make sure it never came to anything, for Lance’s sake. 

“_ I don't want anything to do with you!_” Lotor snarled, hoping that Lance would get the hint. “I don't know where you got the idea that I was interested but you’re wrong! I. Don't. Like. You.” The words obviously worked. A little too well. 

Lance stood there. He had hoped to make a bridge between him and Lotor, a start to friendship, he knew Lotor had been watching him, he must have known it was all a way of Lance making first contact. 

But then he said _that,_ and he knew his soulmate really hated his guts and the vain, minute hope that it was sarcasm, as many people had tried to tell him. was just that. Vain and minute and so utterly _wrong_. He stopped breathing and when he caught his breath, it was audible and raspy and the tears fell. Lance had been right and he bolted. 

No one came to visit him when he missed dinner. Sometimes he needed to be alone, this was not one of those times.

No one came to check up on him as the night stretched on. He knew he was never good enough for Lotor as an option, let alone be tied to him. His soulmate had rejected him, his lion had rejected him and his connection to Red was shaky at best. Some people were born to be alone. People like Lance. 

He curled up in a ball and was glad that the lights turned off without movement after a while. His eyes were raw and everything hurt, but mostly his heart. Every book, film and show portrayed how good it was to hear the first words, but for him? No matter how much he prepared himself for those words, they hurt all the same. 

He had just wanted to mend whatever he had broken, to get over the jealousy he felt towards Lotor who had taken the shred of attention he had fought and clawed to get. He had tried, but of course, Lotor just hated him. 

Maybe he would be better off alone and elsewhere. He was homesick but he had to get over it, his family would miss him but they would live. There would be a shrine but that's it. He’d be the Tio that never came back and somehow he was fine with that, cause that's all he ever was, an afterthought. 

Hunk had come in at some point as when Lance was able to string a sentence together, he was left drained and downtrodden. Hunk had given him some space but he needed his best friend, he needed to know at least one person or being wanted him. He wanted to be wanted for once. 

Lance let himself sink into Hunks presence and let himself drift off and Hunk cuddled with him, the silence companionable without addressing the elephant in the room. 

Lance went through the motions the next day, not like anyone cared other than Hunk and Pidge to an extent, and Lotor was nowhere to be seen. He felt like everything had imploded on him, that the thing he had dreaded and ran from, had caused a creator in his life, the slopes too steep to climb up and carry on from. 

They were lucky that the Empire had not attacked, Lance knew he wouldn't have held up. He needed a day to mourn, to recover. But training was brutal. Allura was harsh on them, demanding more from them everyday and Keith kept putting him to shame, and yet again he was compared to the mullet head. It was just rubbing more salt into the wounds in his heart. 

Lance didn't even bother going to anything after his shower, he just sat on the floor at one of the ‘windows’ as space drifted by in the cosmic winds came from the nearby nebula. A weird eel like creature was playing with their child in it, the blues and greens and yellows placing shadows on their dark skin. He missed it, he missed his family and his home and for a future that was never his to begin with. 

Time passed as it did and space has not changed, all that had was the heavy acceptance that Lance had met his soulmate, and was rejected. Maybe Lance was one of those unlucky people where his soulmate didn't have his words on their skin. He placed his head on his knees and sighed. He had long since ran out of tears to shed and he knew he would have to harden his already battered heart if he was to survive. 

Lotor walked past the door, he hadn't meant to be that harsh, but he was protecting Lance. Lotor had too many people at his back who would hurt Lance, someone who put all the stars in the universe to shame in one smile alone, and destroyed everything. 

Lotor wanted to be happy about it, that Lance was safe. That there was no issue of Lance being used against him and hurt in ways he dare not imagine. But everything was causing him pain, the looks from three of the five paladins and Coran’s cold shoulder. Lance looking so _ hurt and lost _ and it was because of him. Lotor didn't know if he could fix it. 

Lotor didn't know if he was enough to be worth knowing. 

Lotor was lost in thought when he heard the soft russle of cotton and denim. A port hole was illuminating the room, except a shadow where a figure was hunched over and so small, was sitting. One look, one look and his resolve had gone. Lotor had never been bad per se, he had to wear masks and facades to ensure the safety of so many people. But deep down, he hated hurting people who were innocent, people like Lance.

“Lance?” He was met with stony silence, and he deserved it. “Lance, I’m sorry, I hurt you.”

“No shit sherlock.” Lotor had no idea who this Sherlock person was. 

“Lance? I don't understand?”

“Good.” Lotor sighed as the bitter tone and cold shoulder poisoned the atmosphere, but he had caused it, the least he could do was apologise. 

“I know what I said and I can't take it back. I’ve kept everyone at arm's length, but you are so insistent into trying to be friendly with me, to make me feel included and not an outsider. I didn't want to get you in to physical harm, by even being associated as my friend. But I see that I hurt you anyway. Please believe me when I offer my sincerest apologies, I know that I have caused you pain and you don't have to forgive me, I just wanted to apologise and see that you were safe.”

Lotor turned and walked out the door, his shoulders slumped. He hated that he had hurt someone who had tried to give him a chance, a chance to show his intentions were true. And what had he done? Turned it on its head and shoved it back because of a future that could happen. Lotor didn't expect Lance to accept his apology, what he had said seemed to be unforgivable to Lance. 

Which was why he was surprised when he heard his name called softly and cautiously from the door he had just passed through. He was glad that his vision and hearing had been heightened by his galra genes otherwise he would have thought it was a figment of his imagination. 

“Thank you, Lotor.”

“It is no problem Lance, I hurt you and it’s only right that I apologise. I can leave you alone if that's what you want?” 

“I don't know.” It was small and hurt and Lotor was no stranger to heartbreak. His heart broke when the planets he had tried to protect were massacred. It broke when he had to be cruel to protect those he loved. It broke at the uncertain, scared and so utterly alone voice less than a metre away from him. 

“I’m sorry for how I treated you too, it was with undeserved contempt from a lot of issues that I hoped I had outgrown. It was unfair as I hadn’t gotten to know you and my way of communicating weren’t exactly the best. It was like I wanted a reason for you to hate me? So I wouldn't hurt as much when the inevitable would happen. It always does.” Lance scoffed, his tone full of malice directed inwards. “Can we start over? No envy from me? No stupid jealousy or judgement?” 

_Anything_, Lotor thought, anything to make this person smile, to be wanted.

“So you come here often? The name’s Lotor, I’m kind of a big deal around here,” Lotor replied, his voice smooth and sweet as honey and he offered his hand. 

“I’m Lance, pleased to meet you Mr Big Deal”

Lotor didn't hide his smile, one that was true and full, though he didn’t expect to go all gooey-eyed as he did. 

“You have such cute FANGS!” Lance cooed, “They're so tiny and adorable!”

“They're meant to large and better -”

“-That's what she said -”

“- and they're not! Also I do not know that phrase. Is it a joke? Actually do I want to?” 

“Well, I think they're adorable and the best thing I’ve seen since I was ejected into space. Now Important question My High And Mighty.”

Lotor raised his eyebrows, he was in equal parts apprehensive, amused and concerned about what would come out of the Blue Paladin’s mouth. 

“Do Galra have toe beans?!”


	2. And I'll Be Fine On The Outside.

After reconciling, Lance had learnt a plethora of things. 

Some Galra do have toe beans, but only those who had some sort of feline attributes.

Lotor’s biggest weakness was what passed for in strawberries in space, and he wasn't even fazed by how he needed to milk Kaltenecker and even offered to help him; unlike some certain alteans. 

Lotor was also a sweetheart under the hard exterior and could be found wandering at night after a nightmare, lost and alone. In this time he looked small and so alone and once someone got behind his walls and into his heart, Lotor would do anything to protect them. 

Lance also learnt that he was crushing on his soulmate. Lotors kindness and the fact that he paid attention to Lance, complimented Lance and just noticed when he slipped out a room and followed. How Lotor tried to make Lance smile even the tiniest bit even at his own expense. He liked how Lotor was more than what met the eye and how nice he was. Lotor was also hella fine by Lance’s standards. The jaw line that could cut steel, the eyes that pierced his soul but conveyed so much, his height, the muscles and the fact Lotor had proved he was more than a physical match for Lance. Everything about Lotor could have been picked from Lance’s wet dreams. 

And he’d had more than a few of those, waking up achingly hard with a damp patch where his dick lay. Knowing whose face he was fantasising about, the name and how he spoke. Wondering how it would sound when it was breathy and hitched, crooning praise and begging and screaming his name so the whole castle knew who he was with. Or would Lance be the one begging? Aching with physical need for Lotor, at his mercy and more than a few kinks that could be explored there. 

The worst part was dealing with the hard ons, trying to not imagine Lotor’s voice down his ear or that it wasn’t his own hand that was tugging and running a thumb over the slit. That it was Lotor that was drawing waves of pleasure from him, How his dick would feel in Lance or if those claws could be used for dirty happenings. Maybe be praised whilst being covered in love bites, marked and claimed by Lotor. Thinking about how Lotor’s mouth might feel against his cock, and the look of debauchery with Lance’s cum over his face. All this followed by streaks of white up his shower’s walls and the feeling of shame and guilt.

Lance was getting off to his soulmate who had no idea as to what he was to Lance. 

To Lotor, he was maybe a friend at best. Not a soulmate. Everything was tentative and he had never shown any skin to Lotor, his arm was always covered so he’d never see the words etched onto his skin. Lance knew Lotor wouldn't see him like that, like he was worth pursuing. Like he was something worth Lotor’s love.

Now he could never quite meet Lotors eyes without imagining Lotor is all kinds of situations, from the kinky to the sweetest, most domestic ideas. He loved the time he spent with Lotor, how Lotor taught him how to read basic Galran and how to speak it, gently laughing at some of the mispronunciations that changed the entire sentence. How was he to know that being unable to make a very gutteral noise meant the sentence ‘Can I have five Alterian Dollars’ became ‘Can I have five Alterian Dildos.’ According to Lotor, the Alterian dick was among the ugliest he’d ever had the misfortune to experience. 

He laughed and yelled at the caveman hindbrain that piqued interest in the fact Lotor admitted to sleeping with guys. However, Lance though it wise to remind himself that Lotor was his _friend_ nothing more. 

Though it was a struggle to do so, Lotor gave him everything he had wanted since being in space, the attention he craved; not in the bratty way, just someone looking back and waiting for him to catch up. Helping him improve and damn, Lance learnt ten times more training the few times he had with Lotor than he had with the team. He had always been a long range specialist and someone had noticed and was teaching him the basics rather than assuming he knew it and was an idiot. 

Lotor saw Lance as himself, a goofball sure but only when they were alone and he was making puns about everything they found in the planet’s market. People bowed in reverence to Lotor and only Lance saw how tired he was, and once he had started making puns he couldn't stop. Lance took pride in the fact that he made Lotor, Emperor of the Galran Empire, guffaw and break his stoic expression. 

Lance also missed the soft expressions Lotor sent him or the hesitancy of Lotor’s hand as it reached for Lance’s then decided against it. 

Lotor was sure he was falling a little more for Lance with every look, he saw the small looks but had no idea what to do. He was used to people wanting him, wanting his power and using him, overlooking him and pushed aside. But Lance felt genuine, like Lotor was more than his circumstance of birth, the facade he wore and the things he has done to ensure others safety. Like he finally had a sliver of the love he had craved and wanted his entire life. 

“And that,” Lance concluded, “Is how you play Mao!” Lance had tried to teach him the fiendish game him and the Green Paladin had been playing. Lotor was lost and just kinda forgot how to function like a normal galran being. It had hit a bit close to home, all the unspoken rules of Galra court which ended up being an eternal war meeting, how only one or two people knew when to penalise another person and he needed air. It was an innocent game but he had spent too much of his life living a similar game where more than fun was at stake. 

“Excuse me, I -” He never finished his sentence as the air became stifling and had to depart. He ran to the greenhouses where flowers bloomed and there was a thing. A black and white thing that made a sound as his entered. He thought he knew it but his mind was fuzzy from the panic and need to breathe.

It came closer and was nuzzling him? And smelling him? He was knocked to the floor as the alien creature lay down with its head on his lap. It seemed to snort in contentment and there were worse things than being stuck with a docile alien in a place where flowers bloomed. He breathed in deeply, catching the scents of different flowers and plants, he relaxed as everything became clear in his head. He had escaped the Empire and he, and his family of generals, were safe. 

It wasn't as if he didn’t have a plan at all times, but having Voltron and the Coalition on his side meant he might be able to fill the inevitable power vacuum and be what the universe needed. Even at the cost of his heart. He had expected the hostility and outright hatred and distrust. He even embraced it, he deserved it, he was a product of all that was wrong in the universe and born near a quintessence field too. He was a product of it and he deserved the scorn and the looks, that he was wrong in himself. Something so wrong that anyone with any sense could tell. He never let his ears droop unless he was alone, and they drooped low and told his shame to the world.

But what he hadn’t expected in all this was Lance. 

Especially as he walked into Lotor’s pity party with his ears drooped and forlorn look as he considered his very existence. Just his normal day to day existential crisis. Nothing to see here. He didn't deserve the look of pity that was on Lance’s face. It didn't suit him. Only smiles and laughter did. 

“Hey,” Lance said so softly, like he was worth something, something more than he was. “I saw you leave, are you ok?”

“Ok?” Lotor laughed as he even considered that _had_ he _ever_ been ok? “I don't think I ever have…” 

Lance sat down beside him and said nothing but laid a hand on his shoulder and gave Lotor a small squeeze. 

“I shouldn't have even been born. I’m a monster.” He’d finally said it. The thing that he had been taught to understand as soon as he could remember. How to avoid the looks people gave his marks, how he never fit in. How he was more Altean than Galran and just something off about him. That off-ness that could only be felt in the broken dead remains of Diabazaal. 

“Lotor,” Lance sounded so _sad_ and even Lotor hurt from it. “Hey, bud, look at me.”

A hand came to his cheek as Lance brushed a tear from his cheek that he didn't know had fallen. Lotor never cried as a kid knowing it would only bring more pain and that no one would pay attention. He never cried, he felt the pain and held it in. Added it to the mounting pile of shame and of those he couldn't save. But here with Lance, his ears drooped, in the midst of a pity part and he was shedding tears and he gave up hiding everything he kept hidden. 

Marks on his skin became visible. The white glowing swirls on his shoulders that ran down his arms and hands. That went down his back and legs. And the words in galran script over his heart in deep magenta, those blessed marks that covered his lavender skin. The marks that maybe redeemed him. He doubted it but that small ray of hope, that one day he would find the one person he fell in love with, and the marks would turn to molten gold on his skin so he would know he was with the one person in the universe who could barely stand him, his soulmate. He also hoped they never would turn gold too. 

“Lotor, you are not a monster. I’ve seen monsters and you are not one of them. Monsters don't feel like you do, they don't mourn for their dead, they don't care like you do. Monsters wouldn't take those who are shunned and allow them to be better than whatever you saved them from. You protect people as much as you can. You give people hope and a way out, to be spared the harsher side of the empire. They keep their sovereignty. They keep their autonomy. They keep the piece of themselves that the rest of the Galra rip from them. 

“Most of all, I wouldn't talk to or care about a monster, or at least one that wasn’t remorseful for their actions and worked to make it better. You may have done things, but you feel regret, you strive to be better. That's not something to be overlooked.”

Lance had a way to Lotors heart and it seemed that the decapheobs of pain had finally spilled over and the damn had broken. Lotor felt the tears become a stream as he curled in on himself and allowed the image of perfection to shatter and become non existant. 

The alien that lay in his lap looked at him and liked his face, it made him smile but the pain didn't ebb. 

“Come on Kaltenecker, Lotor will be back to visit,” Lance said as the weight left and he curled even further inwards. “Silly cow,” Lance murmured fondly as he shuffled closer to Lotor, arm placed lightly around his waist and back and the gentle tug, as Lotor fell onto Lance’s chest and sobs heaved through his chest and bones. Sobs wrecked him as they tore their way into existence. 

The Mighty Crown Prince was nothing more than a scared child in that moment and maybe for the first time experienced comfort in a time of weakness. No pain or punishment, just an arm and a shoulder to support him as he broke down. 

“Its ok, Lotor, you can cry, I won't tell anyone, I promise. It may not feel like it now, but it passes, maybe not fully but it will pass.” Lance turned Lotor in more and used his free hand to run his hand through Lotor’s hair. He was being comforted. Lotor was experiencing the first heartfelt emotion towards him that wasn't anger, hatred or annoyance.

He wasn't being tolerated, He was being cared for! he was allowed to feel and not be scared to show it. He felt, for the first time in his life, that it was safe to feel the emotions he had buried so deep that it had become an open wound that kept being opened. It was time to let it heal. 

Lotor cried himself out, rambling about every sin from the start, every drop of blood that fell and all those who couldn't save. He didn't know when he was taken to a bed and folded onto it, Lance gently holding him as the sobs turned back to tears to a calm stillness that in turn became sleep. 

He woke up in Lance’s arms a few varga later and climbed out not disturbing the man who had witnessed all of Lotor's shame. He hid his markings and words and repaired the mask that had fallen and shattered and walked out, if only leaving the fondest look as he closed the door.


	3. Oh I May Weep Forever more

Something had changed after that night. Lotor and Lance were more often than not seen together, talking or exchanging tidbits of information or even just relaxing. Lotor had Lance entranced in the hair regime and there was the occasion where they could both be seen relaxing on one of Lance’s Spa Days. 

Lance was seeing a side to Lotor that he would never have seen if he put his feelings aside, he noticed that around everyone but his generals, Lotor was closed of and worse a mask of what they wanted to see, but to him, Lance was given something that not even Lotor’s found family ever saw often. 

Meaningful laughs, little insider jokes and smiles that were real and full. And maybe most importantly, Lotor was able to show his markings and be himself, find out who he was after too many years being someone he was not. 

None of it, not that level of trust nor that level of friendship, made Lance’s crush diminish or go away. 

“This is everything! Well what we thought before all this went down. Like we had only just got space travel! Like, if I had stayed on Earth, I would have gotten a tattoo,” Lance paused as he blew up on Leo on the holoscreen they were gazing up at, “This, it was the constellation I was born under. Something to remind me oh home when I was in space. Obviously that turned out well.”

Lance laughed to himself and he turned to see Lotor with a quizzical look that was beyond adorable.

“Tattoo?”

“Oh yeah, so they are permanent markings that we put on our skin. We inject ink into the skin and let it heal over, the skin seals the ink and well, permanent art on our skin! Some have cultural meaning and others are just fun or have personal meaning.”

Lotor just looked in horror as Lance explained and Lance was dumbstruck. He moved forwards, entering closer into Lotor’s space. 

“Human’s do that?” Lance nodded.

“Voluntarily?” Another nod and an inch closer. 

“You guys are mental, absolutely mental.” Lotor shook his head and some of the hair Lotor had tucked behind his ear came loose and fell over his face as a gentle peal of laughter floated through the air. 

Lance moved forward and brushed the stray hairs out of the way and kept his hand there, his fingers resting against the tips of a pointed ear and his thumb came to rest on Lotor’s cheek. 

“Do you trust me?” Lance asked, his voice laced with something more. 

“Yes,” Lotor breathed in reply. 

“Can I? Its ok to say no,” 

“Yes, please, Lance.” Without hesitation, Lance closed the distance and placed his lips over Lotor’s, nibbling and sucking. He led it as Lotor caught up, being as enthusiastic as Lance was as the kiss deepened. Lance took the opportunity when Lotor opened his mouth after Lance had ran his tongue over Lotors lips, he pressed forwards and felt the small fangs on his tongue, Lotors, moving against his and exploring his mouth. 

Lotor started to take charge, using the small fangs to great use, they felt wonderful as they dented his lips with every nip, how they dragged with suck and pull and Lance was utterly lost in Lotor. How Lotor had cradled Lance’s head and held him close with a hand on Lance’s hip, how Lance was in a similar position, hand on a waist instead. He also couldn't place when he had clambered on Lotors lap and the faint grinding as they both chased each other, eyes full of lust and something else they couldn’t place. 

Lance moved a hand and pulled on Lotor’s hair and it caused two things that made Lance break their kiss to release a debauched moan, it made Lotor grind upwards, rubbing against Lance’s hard length as well as Lotor to bite on Lance’s mouth, causing just enough pain to become unadulterated pleasure.

“Hells, Lance,” Lotor breathed as Lance squirmed and if Lance didn't stop now, he would have to have a cold shower at the very least. A long one at that, he was too hard for it to go away on its own. He pulled away slightly and tried not to hear the whine Lotor emitted, small and mewling like a kitten who wanted more. 

“If you want to do this, we can, but not here, if you don't want to that is fine too, I wont do anything you don't want,” Lance checked, his Mama had raised him right. 

“I want you, let me ravish you, worship you. Let me hear you and see you,” Lotor said into Lance’s neck, nibbling at the skin and it sent electricity running through his skin right to his dick. Lotor ground up and Lance could feel Lotor and he was big, and he wanted it now. 

“We have to move, we cant be seen here! What if someone was to walk in?” Lance realised, and he was loathe to admit that too, there were more pressing matters. Namely, Lotor’s dick. 

“Then they have to deal with it.” Lotor replied as he heaved Lance up so he was carrying him, with one hand on his arse, underneath his underwear, finding its way around. Despite his words, Lotor moved to his quarters, away from everyone. Maybe a good thing considering Lotor’s intentions, especially as he bit back a moan as the claws of Lotors hands gently brushed the sensitive skin of Lance’s balls. Lance could feel the front of his underwear become damp with precum, and he couldn’t wait to to be out of them. 

As soon as the door opened to Lotor’s rooms, he was on the bed, his hands lay above his head and he smirked at Lotor, who in turn took off his shirt and started to run his hands under Lance’s shirt up his sides. The claws leaving small lines, each as tantalizing as the last. 

“Tease,” Lance said, just before his breath hitched as the claws caught his hip bones and the sensitive spot he had found one lonely evening all those years ago. Lotor tore off Lance’s shirt, and licked a stripe down Lance’s faint happy trail, and that tongue was doing things to Lance.

Lotor opens the flied to Lance’s jeans and let Lance’s legs hang over the edge of the bed and started to palm them through the damp patch of underwear. 

“You have no idea,” Lotor crooned as he increased the pressure ever so slightly, and Lance keened and thrust in the attempt for more friction. “Wanna make you feel good, let you know how wonderful you are, how stunning, how sinful you are, all laid out for me. Only me.” All the while stroking and palming, making the damp patch grow as Lance came close to the edge. 

Lance could feel the pleasure coiling deep and all he needed was the last touch just the tiniest bit of friction and …. Nothing. He whined as there was no pressure, no nothing and Lotor was pulling off his jeans, taking his own off, leaving him bear and on show for Lance. 

The rapidly cooling precum was starting to become uncomfortable, but the sight of Lotor was a true sight to see. Tapered to a point and ridged at the bottom and big. Wide and long, and standing to attention. 

Lotor pulled of the last shred of clothing Lance had and his own dick lay against his stomach, covered in fluid and twitching at every breeze the ventilation system sent into the room. Lance whined, missing Lotor, his touch, his mouth on Lance’s skin, everything that he just had. 

He peered up and saw Lotor on the other side of the room, and saw that he was getting space lube and a space condom. All Lance wanted to so was stroke himself, that wonderful pressure but the look Lotor sent him as he tried told him enough. 

_No Touching_

Lotor opened Lance’s legs and settled between them, looking only at Lance’s eyes as he pressed his mouth to Lance’s cock, kissing it almost with reverence, and moved downwards and gently pressed his tongue against the ring of muscle, started to lap at it, pressing inwards and mindful of his fangs. Lance could feel hands on his thighs and the small dig of claws in his skin and that wonderful tongue was doing things to him. 

Everytime he had done this, he hadn’t had this amount of care, usually it was him rushing to get his own release or someone who wanted him ready enough to get going already. Lotor was doing it with such care and like he wanted Lance to enjoy it. 

Lance was so lost in the feeling that he hadn’t realised that a few fingers had entered as he felt a jolt of pleasure as Lotor hit his prostate and heard Lotor’s soft chuckling. 

“Ah, there it is,” and went back to Lance to kiss him, desperate for Lance to taste himself it seemed. The constant gentle stretching and the kisses where sending him down a spiral of pleasure that no orgasm had even come close too. It was like he was more than a quick fuck or one night stand, that he had found a place beside some who could care for him. 

His brain was so addled by the intoxication that was Lotor’s entire being he had forgotten that this was his _soulmate_ he had been lusting over for the last few weeks. Being close to Lotor was enough to do that it seemed. 

“My inner arms,” Lance breathed, “Christ, they are so sensitive,”

“I'm not this ‘christ’ person, but I can be if you want me to.”

That was not meant to be as appealing as it was and it tore a moan from him as Lotor licked up Lance’s inner forearm to his wrist and ended with a nip as Lotor’s cock entered. Lance flopped boneless from the sensation of it all, it was a wonder he hadnt cum yet. Lotor essentially worshiped Lance’s wrists as he started to move into a steady pace, alternating the angles in to some pattern Lance’s sex hind brain couldn’t work out. 

“Harder. Please, wanna feel you, all of you,” Lance whined as the ridges on Lotors cock pulled at the sensitive walls in a way that sent electricity through his spine. “Lotor, please,” 

“Tell me if its too much,” He replied as he shifted them so that he held Lance’s limp form and had Lance’s long legs around him. The increased speed only increased the pleasure. Lance was babbling Lotors name over and over, begging for Lotor’s cock, for it to do things, for him to cum. Lance was getting close as his dick hit his own stomach and his prostate was hit on each thrust, Lotor’s cock buried deep inside every single time.

It didn't take long for white cum landed all over him as the most intense orgasm he had ever had passed through his body. It felt like everything was crackling with life and electricity and he almost whited out from the intensity of it. He felt the walls of his hole clench around Lotors cock, that only served to extend it, the feel of it and Lotor ground into him, chasing his own pleasure now that Lance had his, and it didn't take long for Lance to feel Lotor send his release into him. 

Lance was only vaguely aware that he was glad they used a condom, there was a lot, or at least it felt like it. He also didn't know when he had collapsed back onto the bed, only that he felt Lotor lie on top of him, his dick still inside of him, both panting in the comedown of ecstasy. 

Lance giggled. He fucking giggled and kissed Lotors forehead and he loved the smile he recieved for his efforts. For a while at least, they lay there, ignoring the rapidly cooling cum to just hug and cuddle and to regain their senses. 

When Lotor removed himself, Lance whined and hoped it was just to clean up. He was also right, there was a tremendous amount of cum in the condom and it seemed to be glowing? So it seemed that might be a kink to explore later, but Lance was genuinely scared that he would be alone. No one he had ever had sex with stayed. This had felt something more than just sex or fucking. 

Luckily enough Lotor brought over a washcloth and cleaned Lance up and he went limp in the others arms. He curled up into the purple warmth and he didn't want this to end. If Lotor had seen the words in silver on his wrist then he hadn't said anything. They had changed from lavender to silver the night he had tried to first talk to Lotor. He saw Lotors unchanged magenta in galran script, and knew that Lotor truly wasn't his, even if Lotor hadn't hated him in the first place. 

“Hey, Lance, sweet,” Lotor said, concerned at his state, this wasn't the post orgasmic bliss he had expected. “Look at me,”

Lance turned his head and allowed himself to be hugged and held, the soft glow of Lotors markings illuminating the room. 

“This doesn't have to change anything, I’m still your friend, I liked this. You were so good,” Lotor was whispering in his ear and Lance decided his feelings were for future Lance to deal with. He knew he was being selfish but he wanted to take all he could from his soulmate, anything Lotor would allow and give him. He wanted fond memories to help with the loneliness, to remember how it felt in the cold alone, when Lotor found _his_ soulmate. He was setting himself up for pain but it was better than the alternative of being alone again. 

“Can I stay?” Lance asked quietly, he didn't want to leave, to be shoved out and left. He was hurt by his own thoughts and vulnerable. He also didnt want to face the others and Hunk’s knowing gaze, especially as he knew what post sex Lance looked like. 

“Of course, my sweet.” Lotor drew the covers over them and held Lance close as the exhaustion hit. He was also aware that Lotor, and his bed, were extremely comfy and that it was probably the first time in too long that he might actually get a decent amount of sleep. 

Nothing much changed after that, Lance woke up in Lotors arms, the soft glow almost luling him back to the sweet enticing sleep. He woke to Lotor playing with his hair and a soft smile he thinks so few people have ever seen, or at least, had the pleasure of seeing. He knows he isn't the first person to have Lotor, but Lotor will be his last. He had been shown what it _should_ feel like, not a quick fuck or what ever, but soft and sweet and just full of mutual respect for the other. 

“Morning,” Lotor said and swept some of the hair out of Lance’s face. It was now long enough to be falling in the soft curls now that it had grown out a bit. The garrison hairstyle regulations meant it was shorter than he liked it, but now it was longer and he felt more like himself again. 

“Thank you for letting me stay,” 

“Hey, anytime, it was fun! And I like the moments after, like this. I don't think we are just friends anymore, not after this, this was too good,”

“You mean like friends with benefits?” Lance asked, because that was better than pretending that this hasn't happened.

“The benefits being awesome sex with you then yes.” If Lance thought he saw a flash of something, he didn't think much of it. Lotor always had a plan and it wouldn't surprise him if it included this. 

Lotor never thought he’d be able to be so close to someone like this. Never had anyone stayed the night. Just dick in, dick out and send them on their way, that or lonely nights with his hand dreaming of the tender kind of sex, the kind that made him feel like he mattered, that he could make someone else feel they mattered. Maybe even his faceless soulmate in the few times he didn't throw them to the dark recesses of his mind. 

_He wanted them to be Lance._

He was falling in love, he thought at least. It had been slow and then the floor dropped on him after last night, waking up to the softest image he had ever been allowed to see and he realised that it was more than friendship. Maybe not a full romance, but the start of something. 

They lay on his bed a bit longer before Lance had to go to training or whatever. He liked this, just existing with another being who wasn't plotting something or had a hidden agenda. But he knew, as open as Lance was, he kept a lot close to himself. He dealt in half truths, and used his friendly manner to gain trust and information. Lotor had seen his work with a rifle and he prayed he would ever be on the receiving end of it. 

Lotor helped Lance up and hoped that this ‘friends with benefits’ would be ok, that maybe it could be something one day. Lance talked to him, included him and let him feel safe enough to bare his broken and tattered heart and start to piece everything together again. After being in a cryo pod for so long and left discarded and unwanted, it was nice. And nice was good and he hoped it would last. 

That was until he saw the knowing face of Ezor, the neutrality of Axca and Narti and the unreadable face of Zethrid. And he knew Ezor was a gossip if he ever saw one. 

“Enjoyable night last night?” She teased, “And he stayed the night? This must be serious!”

Normally he would tease back. Normally he would joke with them and be friends. But this was Lance, too good, too pure for him. 

“Ez, Its more serious than that. Isnt it Lo?” Axca said, even though he was older, she was like a big sister to him outside of a battle. And apparently the only one with a shred of emotional intelligence between the four of them. 

_ You deserve happiness Lotor, he is good for you. He’s a good fighter, he cares so much and we haven't seen you this happy ever._ Narti signed as Kova lay draped over her, and hissed at the mice that checked up on them, no doubt Allura still not fully trusting them to be alone.

“I know, I just can't let him be hurt. Not by me or anyone trying to get to him. I don't even love him yet, but I know I’m falling.”

They four of them exchanged smirks and Lotor knew he had said too much. 

“Evil. The lot of you. I take my leave of you.” He swished out of the room and decided to sit in with whatever Lance was doing. Maybe he could indulge a little glance too if the opportunity arose too.

“Lance keep your right side defended! You wouldn't last against a real droid!”

“Lance! Keep focused on the droid not everyone else!”

“Lance! Are you even trying here?!”

“Allura! He’s a -”

“He still should be better at hand to hand!”

“Allura’s right. We can't keep covering for him!”

“Guys, seriously stop this-”

“No, Pidge, he needs to learn. If it takes a few hard truths then so be it.”

“Lance! Buddy!” That was Hunk, and the doors opened to see an exhausted, battered and heartbroken Lance, who ran into him and collapsed onto Lotor. He was quickly followed by the rest of them. Concern was etched onto the faces of the younger two, while Allura and the Red Paladin were furious. Lotor allowed Lance’s close friends close to console him and take him to his room, Lotor promised himself to check up on him. 

“You know you could always teach him. He will never be perfect, he is a long range weapons expert. He is trained to look at everything, trained to rely on patience and an instinct to shoot at the right time, not where best to move. It needs to be taught to him.”

“But he never listens! He just complains or whines! If he doesn't do that, then he's dicking about flirting with anything that moves!” The Red Paladin wasn't becoming Lotors second favourite person on the ship, more like his least. He could feel himself losing his temper, that this is how Lance was treated by some of the people who were meant to help him, love him and support him. 

“Or maybe, you are so stuck up you own arse, being able to do this so effortlessly. You know, the second you asked Lance to teach you anything to do with a gun he would. He would teach you and explain it.” He was sneering down and he felt like he should be baring his fangs and bracing his fists and claws. “He would do it as many times and you needed and you just pit him against droids without instruction or help.”

“Lotor, I do not thi-” 

“Your Highness, you lost your chance with the way you spoke to him. You claim to be his friend but don't help, even I know that isn't a true friendship, you just like what he does for you.” 

A silence rang out as everyone felt the venom in his words. 

“I will train Lance for hand to hand. And the other two as well. I do not like the idea of him being subjected to you. And I’m taking it up with Shiro, the actual leader of the team, not this one.” He pointed toward the Red Paladin and stalked off. 

He was surprised though at Shiro’s instance of Lotor’s idea. Not that Shiro hadn’t tried, Lance had stopped it once he found out it was making Shiro’s mental health worse. He made his way over to Lance’s room as his friends came out, weary and exhausted themselves. They had not fared much better either it seemed. 

“How is he?” he asked.

“Calmer, no longer crying which is good. Hunk was going to make some food for him and i was gonna see if I can hack into Earth's signals from a hundred years ago, they broadcast some data with Earth culture encrypted. It seems like it would be here based on charts. They may have something Lance would like,”

“Ask Axca to help you, she can help boost the signal too, tell her I sent you and she’ll help you.”  
Pidge nodded and hurried away, and was pleasantly surprised when Hunk talked to him, even though he could have just walked away. 

“You're good to him, even if it started out bad, you do anything to hurt him and I will end you. That being said, you want anything specific to eat?””

“Whatever Lance likes. And I don't want to hurt him. I swear. I only want what is best and if that ends up me being out of the picture then so be it.”

“I think that would only hurt him, he’s been so happy that you warmed up to him, go in, he wants you.”

Lotor nodded in thanks and slid into the room. He saw the pile of covers that formed a cocoon around the Blue Paladin and walked over to him. He tried to not listen to the primal urges to protect and avenge, and the voice that if it was a happy Lance, this scene would be adorable. But Lance wasn't happy. He needed to know what Lotor had done. 

“You're no longer training for hand to hand as a group. I’m taking you, Pidge and Hunk to train with me and my generals. Ezor and Narti will help Pidge, and I do believe Zethrid has been wanting to see how Hunk would be under her tutelage. And I have you, Shiro’s ok’d this and I think Axca might be able to help him with Narti. He told me what you did for him. And, I know someone who could help with his mental health on top of this”

He didn't get much further as Lance lunged for him and embraced him. 

“Thank you, for looking out for us. For me,”   
“Anything for you,” Lotor meant it too, “We are stronger together right? And maybe this will be enough to get the others heads out of their arses. Keith isn't all that special for being a Blade. They seem to think that sacrificing themselves is a worthy cause. It's a good thing that you were able to save Thace and Ulaz honestly. And Antok too. Good people.” 

“When did you get so soft? I like it,” Lance replied and Lotor knew his face was flushing a deep shade of magenta. Lance then pressed a small kiss to his cheek, and Lotor was as smitten as anything. He curled around Lance and sang softly, Lance was still trembling slightly from exhaustion and the day’s events, he allowed his nails to scrape Lance’s head and it drew content noises from him. 

It sparked a strong sense of pride, to protect, to hold and cherish and worship with all his being, even if it was a corrupted and twisted existance that Lotor lived. He wanted to be more, for himself and for Lance. He wanted people to see this side of him, to show he was _trying_ not to be the monster he was. He was _trying._

At some point Lance had fallen asleep and was clinging to Lotor like he was a life line. He kissed the top of Lance’s head and he heard a subtle click and looked up to see Pidge at the door and Hunk behind her, carrying the food he had promised to make. 

“I’m keeping it so I can print it off to Lance to prove a point. You care about him.” Lotor raised an eyebrow and the Green Paladin scuttled off, probably to cause some mischief somewhere. 

“She means well, Lance can doubt things that may be obvious to us. Like the fact you place him above all of us. I mean it's only natural but yeah. You do have a heart and it's a kind one. You set me up to spar with Zethrid and gods it nice to be shown how to use my bulk for something. I’m strong and a tank, not like Keith!”

“I’m glad I could help, Hunk. They never seemed to notice how much of a strength you two are. You and Lance here. It's the ones who are friendliest that people need to be careful of. People never see them angry or what they will do when push comes to shove. Makes you guys unpredictable. Sure you’ll save a person but what will you do to someone who has hurt you and betrayed you? 

“I have the feeling you two hold many secrets and know how to get information by just being nice. Nice is a dangerous thing in war. Nice is the difference between an empire falling due to fear, and thriving based on respect that was earnt.”

Hunk nodded as he sat down. They chatted for a while, and Lotor finally found the courage to ask something that was on his mind. 

“The writing on Lance’s wrist, what is it?”

“Soulmate mark. Do you guys have something like it?”

“I guess so. Like with us, the universe is so vast we may never meet them. So ours show when we know that it is a true love, one that can’t be broken, in any form of love.”

“Ours are the first words they say to us. Most people find solace in it but most people don't care, they either meet or they don't. Pidge and I are platonic soulmates,” he showed the emerald writing on the back of his neck, “Some have more than one and some have none at all.”

“Seems so cruel to give someone such hope doesn't it. That the worst of people can find something good and those who are good never get to meet them.”

A silence fell as neither wanted to breach the subject, Hunk because he knew that Lotor was Lance’s, but Lance’s wasn’t Lotors. And Lotor, because Lance had found his soulmate.

He couldn't read the script on Lance’s forearm, but the molten silver was clear enough. Lotor would only have Lance for a short amount of time before Lance returned to them. Would Lance regret this? Or was it platonic? All that Lotor knew was that he wanted Lance in his entire being and the weight that it wasn't him, hurt. 

Lotor never knew that loving someone brought as much pain as it did joy. He hated it and lived for every moment.


	4. I See The Love There That's Sleeping

Lance steadily improved after he started to train with Lotor, he was committing the movements to muscle memory and he was having fun! The teasing amped him up and made him want to prove himself even more. Especially with Lotor. He was Lance’s soulmate after all but all they were, were friends with benefits and those benefits were mind blowing. He always felt like the world had become only him and Lotor in those moments.

And that training session was no different either. 

Lotor drew his sword and parried the blow Lance had tried to land, his bayard had turned into a long staff after a few tries to get it to change from its rifle or blaster forms. Lance was smiling as he had anticipated this and closed the distance as he used the force of the sword against itself and got it out of Lotors hands. Lotor, who had no other choice, grabbed the staff and pinned Lance, trying to force his hand. 

“Getting tired yet, Pretty Boy?”

“You wish,” smirked Lotor, and Lance sent a small kiss in Lotors direction.

Lance relented the force on his staff suddenly and throw Lotor off balance enough for him to stumble. Lance took the opportunity and threw Lotor into a hold with the small knife Lotor had gifted him to Lotor’s throat. 

“Yield,” Lance spoke into Lotor’s ear, soft and husky and charged. 

“Make me.” 

Lance smirked and flipped Lotor onto his back and straddled him, carefully making sure he put just enough pressure to tease Lotor, a soft grind as he got comfy and pinned Lotor’s hands just above his head. The soft groan sent his blood rushing to his dick and it made Lance feel good, he wanted to make Lotor feel good too. He ground softly still and kissed Lotor, sucking on Lotor’s tongue and nipping his soft lips, Lance moved towards Lotor’s sensitive jaw and neck and sucked on the skin, only leaving it when he was satisfied a bruise would appear. He softly kissed the area as the bruise bloomed. 

“Bedroom. Now,” Lotor growled and Lance carried him bridal style the short distance to Lotor’s room, he planned to _ravish_ Lotor. The way he deserved to be. 

As soon as the door closed, Lance unzipped the armour suit Lotor had on and started to kiss the planes of Lotor’s chest, leaving love bites on Lotor’s collar bones and running up the sides of his body. 

“Let me please you,” He practically begged, “let me look after you, please, let me give you everything good you deserve and more.” It was a promise and a plea. 

“Yes, for you, yes. Only ever you.” It hadn't been the first time like this, they took care of each other, made the other feel so good. Other times were fast and rough when they wanted it, but Lance personally loved making Lotor feel like he was the centre of a universe for all the right reasons. 

Lance peeled off the rest of the suit and watched Lotor in his full glory for a minute, Lotor was more Altean in features than Galran, the only indicators, other than his skin, were the fangs, claws and the glowing gold of his eyes. Though he couldn't really say anything about the beauty that was Lotor’s cock, but it was erect and full, lying on his stomach just begging for Lance’s attention. 

He kissed Lotor softly as he shed his own clothing and rummaged around for lube and the condom, but Lotors hand stopped him from taking the latter. 

“I want to feel you in me, please, for me?” Lance obliged, this was about making Lotor feel good. Lance ignored the implications his brain was trying to make, favouring the scene before him. 

He placed some of the lube on his fingers and started to warm it up, with the other hand he started to gently tug on Lotor’s cock, drawing out soft whispers and moans. When he was satisfied that the lube wouldn't be too cold, he knelt down and kissed the head of Lotor’s cock, small licks and kisses till Lance decided to take Lotor into his mouth, sucking and licking and allowing Lotor to thrust into his mouth as Lotor chased the friction and warmth of Lance’s mouth. Lance also made sure that his tongue brushed the slit and felt the involuntary movement of the dick and groaned around it. 

At the same time, Lance placed one finger at Lotor’s ring of muscle and eased his way in, he moved in and out gently and tried to find the bundle of nerves that he knew would make Lotor see heaven if it even existed. He then added a second once he was satisfied and started to stretch Lotor open, the keening only made him work slower, made every touch as suck as tantalising as possible. As soft and as loving and as dedicated as possible. 

Lance soon added a third finger and stopped when the cock in his mouth started to leak precome in such amounts it was clear that Lotor would cum. He removed himself from Lotor and looked up while Lotor let out a whine. 

“Lotor? You want me to finish you off now and carry on still, or let you get a minute so we can start?”

“Please, let me cum, fuck me till I cant cum anymore, please.”

It was all Lance needed to hear as he inserted a fourth finger and went to work on Lotor’s dick, wanton moans filled the air as Lotor fell back from the position he was in on the bed, his hands went into Lance’s hair and after the smallest flick of Lance’s tongue, Lotor came into Lance. Lance drank it up as much as he could and pulled off when he needed to breathe. Glowing cum splattered on his chest and part of his face, Lance wiped it off with a hand and lined himself up. 

He slowly pressed in, knowing that Lotor was over sensitive and made a point to brush the alien equivalent of a prostate. Lance pushed in and kissed Lotor, allowing him to get used to Lance being inside him, and once Lance had an all clear, he started with as slow pace and increased speed. Lotor held Lance close as he used his legs to bring Lance closer and Lance used the new angle to his advantage. 

All the while, he was kissing Lotor like his life depended on it, trying to convey all his feelings, the hurt of him not being Lotor’s but the love he held inside for the purple prince. He sucked, he nipped and he lavish Lotor, who returned the favour as he clung onto Lance, like he was the only lifeline he had in a vast ocean of nothingness. 

When Lance had thought about his soulmate it was the rejection, the hate they must have held. Now he sees one of his best friends, someone he can be vulnerable with, who he can tease and who will tease back, who cared for him the way he cared for everyone else, who made him smile and laugh and cry and stuck by him. Now he sees Lotor, the man who makes him feel worthy of something even when the demons in his head say otherwise. He’s louder than them and he loves all of Lotor, good and bad and Lance so desperately hopes Lotor can tell how much he holds over Lance and how much he means. All in this one act of fucking and kisses.

There was a tight clenching around his dick and it brought Lance back to reality after he got lost in his kisses, Lotor had cum again and was in throes of pleasure and Lance followed soon after, Lotor’s walls milking his own cock, and bathed in Lotor’s entire being and the soft smile that was his and his alone. 

“I love you,” Lance whispered, he didn't know if Lotor heard it, too lost in pleasure, but it was said. It was true. Lance had fallen in love with his soulmate, a person who wasn't his, but he would have followed Lotor to the ends of the universe and then some. 

When Lotor had come out of his euphoric state, Lance got a washcloth and cleaned them both up, sharing small soft kisses and sweet nothings. They held each other close and it was like the world ceased to be, afterall, Lance’s whole world was next to him and he knew it would have to end. But now isn't the time or place to think about it, not when Lotor was curled up into his side and playing with long silver strands of hair. A smile was playing on his face when Lotor fell asleep, still clinging onto him like Lance was gonna be gone the moment Lotor woke up. In the past months that they had been doing this, not once had they left the other without saying goodbye first.

Pidge and Hunk had described it as sickeningly sweet, but good, to see Lance so happy, they had all improved and now with Lotor at their side, they stood a chance at winning this war. Lotor would go on to become Emperor and save the universe and make it better. By the sound of his plans, Lance had decided Lotor was making a star fleet federation.

As a team, they had come to know each other more and more, Allura and Keith had mellowed while Hunk and Lance had become to be more assertive. Shiro’s health had improved with Narti’s help and had even begun to learn galran sign language when speaking got too much to bare. 

So when it all went wrong, Lance wasn't surprised.


	5. I Look But You're Not By My Side

It had all been going so easy. Not just in missions, but with his generals and Voltron, how everyone was starting to see that maybe, Lotor wasn't as bad as everyone had thought. 

And then…. Of Course it was Lance who had to be taken. It wasn't as if Lance couldn't hold his own, but none of them, except maybe Zethrid, would have been able to fight their way out of the ambush. Lance had been right. It was a trap, not for their teams, but a ransom in exchange for Lotor’s life. They hadn't been exactly subtle, no one asked questions nor did they tell anyone, it just was. 

It was just a matter of time before Lotor’s worst fears were realised. Being close to himself was a beacon for danger at best and the worst case scenarios were numerous. 

Voltron and himself were frantic, they had been planning and planning yet nothing seemed to work. There was a distance issue or logistics and the fact that all they had was a video link the Commander of the ship had sent. It hadn't said anything else other than demands. Some idiot who thought Lotors severed head would place him higher in the food chain. 

Varga’s passed with little hope. They couldn't hail the ship nor could they attack it without knowing where Lance was lest they hurt or injure him themselves. 

Panic filled Lotor and not even Allura could stop him from wearing a hole into the floor, he couldn't think. He had never felt like this, not this level of panic anyway, He wanted Lance safe and by his side, even in their darkest moments they held up the other and… And… he couldn't keep it in. 

Training bot after training bot fell and lay in tatters as he tried to rein in his anger. Lotor would burn the world to get Lance back. Never in his life had he thought that maliciously or callously, but…

A beep came over the intercom, he just hoped they had good news before he put a self imposed ban from the console room. 

“We have an incoming hail, its the ship.”

Lotor dropped everything and ran to the room, Allura was pulling up the channel as he skidded to a halt.

“Hey You.”

Lotors words burned over his heart and he knew. His soulmate. He had found him. And he knew exactly who those words were directed at, there was no mistaking the blue eyes that gazed at him. Sitting on the captain's chair, smirking in triumph as he was flanked with a guard, one leg crossed over the other and proceeded to inspect his nails. 

“You know, I really like the idea of this chair. It has a certain, I don't know, _je ne sais quoi_, Allura what do you think? How about a throne or something?”

The atmosphere in the console room was charged with something indiscernible. Shock mostly, but also confusion? Lotor just didn't know what to do. Time had stopped and Lance was his soulmate! Lance who had carved a way into his heart and life, who would look good on a throne next to him. 

Then he remembered, Lance had met his soulmate, but he deserved to know, eventually it would affect him too. Lotor was too in love with him. Had been since… He couldn't quite pinpoint when he had fallen so completely and utterly, but when Lance had ravished him, worshiped his entire being and kissed him like he had never kissed before, and the first to ever say ‘I Love You.’ The three words he wanted so say but fell asleep before he had the chance to. 

The ship had moved close enough to dock and Lotor was waiting, the air locks hissed and ran straight across to the captain's deck. 

“Captain, my captain,”

“My Liege.” Lance bowed with a smile

Laughter burst out between the pair of them and they embraced each other. Just hugging and holding each other. The few movements had been hell, only forty four vargas but they had been tense and he had barely slept. He wasn't crying. He absolutely wasn't. 

“How?” There was no other question. There wasn't a scratch on Lance and he wanted to know how his brilliant, brilliant person managed something he was sure few else could. 

“Well you know what you said about being friendly is the most deadly thing?” Lotor nodded and remained silent, still trying to figure out how it related to all this. “Well, as it turns out, dude was a tyrant to anyone who even breathed! 

“So I start talking to the crew and well, we stage a mutiny. Well I also promised that I could get them leniency considering it was either slave mines or this as they were from slave colonies anyway. It was a way to feed families and none of them want to be here. I listened to them and gave them the way out the needed. 

“I was thinking, maybe we could train them properly and help them. It seems cruel to not.” Lance looked sad, that the idea of them being irredeemable. “I mean, I gave you a chance and I haven’t regretted it,”

“You’re too good for us, Lance. I think you’d have an army just by smiling and being kind,”

“Would you be one of them, Lotor?”

“The very first,” he promised with a kiss. If only Lance knew. Later though, they had to deal with a few things. He suddenly had an idea. 

“I think it's time we started an uprising, my dear,”

They lay in Lotor’s bed, breathing deeply and erupting in giggles, the sheets were tangled and messy and Lance looked over, hand over Lotor’s heart. He moved his hand and the galran runes has changed from magenta to a burning molten gold. 

No.

_No_

_NO_

Lotor had meet them, whether he knew it or not and even though he had known that this would happen, he didn't expect it or want it to be this soon. It would be his last night in this bed with Lotor, his last night with Lotor’s arms around him and keeping him safe and grounded. The last night where he could freely love Lotor and not from a far in the sidelines. 

His sleep was distrubed and plagued with nightmares. Morning came too soon and he hated how cute Lotor looked when he woke up. Hair was mussed and slightly tangled, the smile that showed the fangs he so dearly loved and the ears in a way that just did things to his heart. It was breaking but Lance was glad for the small amount of time he had. Lance decided to commit it all to memory, knowing it was all that he would have left. 

“Lotor, we shouldnt do this, not until everything is done. End on a high you know?” It hurt, it hurt so much. Seeing Lotors face. Saying those words he didn't mean. Feeling Lotor’s heart break in a single second and his own. 

“Lance? What? I thought.. I thought you were happy!” cried Lotor, begging and pleading, tears were streaming and he was desperate. And the worst part was that Lance knew he would be free to go if he wanted. Lotor would let him go.

“I am, just. Only till the end, focus on that. I’m sorry,”

“If you are sorry you wouldn't be doing this! Lance please, please don't go! Lance! No!” 

Lance was slipping out the door and didn't look back, for he already knew it would be Lotor reaching out to him to fall in a heap. Wrecked and not even fighting it, Lotor wouldn't force him to stay, he wasn't like that. They had taken a risk, been vulnerable with each other and Lance had thrown it all in Lotors face. But Lotor would have his soulmate, he just made sure he was out of the way. Lotor would be happy again, eventually. 

The next few weeks were hard. Lance was cheerful around everyone and he dedicated himself into the uprising, which in itself didn't take long. A few messages that had been broadcast throughout the empire. People took up arms and fought for themselves. 

In the end, Voltron didn't even need to fight Zarkon, the servants and dissenters blew up the base and brought back Zarkons lifeless body in return. Proof that the tyranny of the last ten thousand years was over. He was buried in an unmarked grave on an uninhabited grave. Lotor buried him with team Voltron and his generals there with him. The final bit of closure for Lotor. That it was finally over. 

Lance gave him a hug and sat while Lotor talked, how he was free and what they wanted to do in the future; now that there was one. Neither or them breaching the elephant in the room. It gave Lance hope that they might still be friends after all this was over. If Lotor ever forgave him, that is. 

Voltron was mostly used to help found Lotor’s idea of a ‘federation’, an alliance between planets, to send help and look after one another but could still be left to self govern, keep traditions and beliefs, but they had abolished the slave trade and the most heinous black market dealings. 

It all got a bit too much for Lance as a fair few planets declared themselves loyal to Lotor, calling him their Emperor. They were of course the planets under his care and ones they had terraformed for the galra kept in poverty and victims of the slave trade or who simply wanted a new place to live. Lotor was also in talks for reparations with the people who had been affected. In the ten thousand years, Zarkon had accumulated immense wealth and Lotor had wanted none of it. 

The minute Lance wasn't needed, he started to pack up to leave. After all, Red knew where to find him if he was needed. It was meant to be a brand new start, a new era. _Peace_

He threw the last of his bags into the small pod that would take him home. Only a few days away. He was only in Andromeda, and Altean ships were still fast ten thousand years later. He turned to look at everything one last time. He had already said his goodbyes, but it was time he went home. He had been away too long already, plus he needed time and space to recover from so, so much. 

“Lance! Wait!” He turned to see Lotor running towards him, and he was the one person Lance didn't have the balls to say goodbye to, because it would have been final and too real. 

“Please,” 

Lance would never try to deny Lotor if he could help it, so he got out and waited at the bottom, a metre away. 

“Where were you going?”

“Home,” Lance sighed. 

“I thought? You know, we were gonna talk?” Lotor sounded vulnerable and nervous. Lotor was never nervous. “Or were you just going to leave?” Ears drooped and Lotor did not sound angry, just _sad._

Apparently his silence was enough, as it prompted Lotor to act. 

“Why.”

Simple enough. “Because you met your soulmate. I thought at least with me out of the way you could be happy and not have to worry about what they think or whatever. I only have my family to go back to,”

“No soulmate?”

“I met them and I’m theirs and they're not mine. Their words were good, mine only caused pain. And then I got to know them and I thought I had a chance you know?” Lance flopped on the floor in a heap, tears streaming because everything good in the last year had started and ended with Lotor. The friendship and then their… whatever it was. 

“But then they met theirs and well. I don't want to get in their way. It's not exactly hard to figure out who, Lotor.” Admitting defeat, Lance just gave in. “I had such harsh first words, figures it would be yours.”

“Lance you know what my words are. I taught you to read them. You said them! You said them to me with a god-damn smirk on your face with a damn guard of honor and I thought how perfect you’d look on a throne. One next to me!” 

Lance was shocked. 

“Lance I love _you!_ I felt the worlds become gold and molten under my skin. I felt you, that I finally found you. There was no one else, there never was. Fuck, Lance. You let me grow into someone worthy of everything. Shown the universe I am worth of their respect because I earned it, not through fear. You made me want to be a better person! You let me hope…”

“I’m yours?”

“Yes, a million times yes,”

“How? My first words to you weren’t ‘hey you’, it was some dumb pick up line!”

“They were the first words you said to me when I realised that there would be no one else for me. Of how utterly besotted I am with you. Hunk had told me that you had met yours and well, it seems I had the same issue, I just took as much as I could I guess. I love you, Lance. I adore you. Please believe me,”

“Wait… Can you read the letters on my arm?” The resulting blush obviously meant not. 

“I’m an idiot,” Lance said into his hands, but it came out muffled and barely intelligible. 

“What was that?”

“I'M AN IDIOT” 

“That makes two of us then,” Lotor moved in closer, “Two idiots in love.”


	6. I Found What I've Been Looking For

Coming home wasn't what Lance thought it would be like. He stood outside the boundary for the house and breathed in, it had felt weird coming home, like he no longer fit in. He was scared and grown. He was no longer gangly and awkward. He was muscled and and grown into his height, despite leaving the Earth at nineteen and fighting consistently for more than four years. He had found a soulmate that was currently absent, having decided to give him privacy. Knowing Lance was alive would be enough of a shock as it was, let alone coming home with his soulmate, an alien soulmate no less. 

It was also no longer home. Sure his family meant the world to him, but how could he have seen the universe, its horrors and wonders, and stay somewhere and never look back?

All this thinking wasn't gonna knock the door or face everything. Steeling himself, he walked and saw that everything had changed, but nothing had too. The doors were still as squeaky the day he left for the Garrison, but they had aged, like they weren't the most important thing. The same chickens were running around but were under a new coop. The smell of dinner was in the air like he had remembered but the atmosphere was, different. 

Soon enough, he knocked on the old oak door and waited. The usual flourish of spainish before it opened. 

“I’m sorry, we don't want to buy anything.” Then Rachel looked up at him. She had grown well, but he had missed it. He had missed everything. 

Silence fell over them. 

“Lance?”

Lance nodded and felt the weight of Rachel throwing herself at him. Either he got stronger or Rachel weighed less he wasn't sure. 

“Don't leave it so late next time. I missed you, we were worried. We never believed you were dead. Not for a second. I would have felt it.” Lance felt the tears fall, unashamed and grateful that they never once thought that he was gone for good. 

_”Rachel! Who's at the door? We’re waiting for you!”_ His Mama poked her head round the door and much like her daughter embraced him like he would leave any second. 

“Lance, you came home,”

“I promised I would didn't I?”

“For christmas! Five years ago! You have come back as a twenty three year old! I missed mijo. Don't leave so long again without contact…” She looked at his arm where the sleeve had moved, to the flowing silver words that had once caused harm. “You found them?”

Lance smiled and nodded.

“You happy? They with you? It's not bad is it? Have. They. Hurt. You?” Her tone was the same when Marco’s soulmate was a duplicitous maniac, it was sometimes meant to be, and Marco was now happy regardless of his soulmate. Polyamory suited him and he and his partners were more than happy in their triad. He was theirs and they had his words and each others. Sometimes things worked the way they did to find the people they were meant to be with. 

Sometimes, Lance thought the way the Galran marks worked were easier. It wasn't necessary because the universe was so big, but the idea that when it was time you knew. There was no one person, just when you knew. Not on them to say it. Allow a relationship to develop. Even the pain was worth it. Lance’s words were heartfelt and gave Lotor hope. 

“Nah, he couldn’t. These words? He was just trying to save me,” a dopey smile was on his face, “He really cares about me and I love him. We’ve been together almost two years now.”

“Dare I ask this Lance? Is he a -”

Oh no. Not Rachel. Or his mama. Nope not today. Not today Satan. 

“- La la la la la! Not Listening! La la la! I’m happy not suffering this ! La la la!!!” He marched inside and he flomped on the sofa, hands over his ears and blatantly not listening to the laughter of his twin. 

A mug of tea was soon shoved in his face. Despite the five years in space, he - like Arthur Dent - could not find a decent cup of tea. The smells and damn he wished Lotor was here. Deciding now was as good a time as any, he opened up his holo screen and typed a message and sent it to Lotor. Two minutes later, he got a reply. 

“Tio Lance? What that weird writing? Is that a hologram? WHEN DID YOU GET BACK? TIO LANCE PAY ATTENTION TO ME!” a weight flung itself on him and winded him as hair got into his mouth. “ Tio Lance? Why did you leave? Where we too bad?”

His heart melted. 

“No, Nadia, never. I ended up on an adventure! They always happen without warning, you see. And it wasn't safe to come home, a big mean evil witch would have followed me and that wouldn't have been nice would it?” 

Nadia shook her head and soon Sylvio joined the cuddle pile. He showed them the galran alphabet and he was telling them stories. He wished Rachel and their Mama would just calm down, but no. They were organising everything to celebrate his return and refused to let Lance help. He had been relegated to the sofa. Woe was him. 

Soon enough, the doorbell rang and Nadia and Sylvio ran to get it. The door instantly was slammed shut after a cautious ‘hello.’ 

“Tio??!! Why is there a tall purple thing at the door asking for you?!” Sylvio just had to yell at the top of his ten year old lungs could manage. 

“Purple? Lance?” Rachel piped up, and ran for the door. 

“Heyyyy, so, just so you know. You’ve hurt my baby brother, for twenty one years at least and I demand payback. Also called it. Lance is an alien fucker.”

_”Rachel! Go wash your mouth out! Do not use that Language in front of the kids and our guest now get!” _ His mother dried her hands and welcomed Lotor in. “Dios mio!” 

Lance couldn't help but see that Lotor had to duck to get through the door way and through the house. Even though Lance was a six foot nothing bean pole, Lotor had a solid foot on him. Lance wasn't gonna lie. He _loved_ their height difference. 

A flurry of activity ensued, bombarding questions from Rachel, reuniting with his father and family when they arrived after having found out about Lance’s return, and Lotor seemed to fit right in. 

They hadn't said anything about his soulmate being an Emperor or what it entailed, that Lance would leave to live on Serket, ruling, making them essentially royal family. It was easy to fit back in, considering his alien boyfriend was hunched over the dinner table trying to explain how they met, and fending off his family for giving Lance such, and he would forever quote, ‘shit, fucked up first words, you absolute bench.’ 

Apparently Veronica was able to swear vehemently in front of the kids, but bitch was a step too far.... 

Up in Lance’s old room, the two of them lay on the bed and Lotor was lamenting the loss of his own, proper length bed. He had to curl around Lance to fit, but Lance saw no objections to this. He was always down to cuddle Lotor. He knew the man needed it. The past few weeks had been busy and non stop and it seemed that Lotor had jumped at the first opportunity to get away from it all. 

Turned out trying to plan a coronation was hell for their timetables. It seemed they had more downtime during the war. Lance had snagged this time off and the entire Voltron team had practically begged to go home. Lance couldn't have been happier, especially now Lotor was at his side once more.

Lance may or may not have had plans either. 

They danced in thee rain and got Lotor in the warm salt water of the atlantic ocean as he had promised one night after a particularly harsh battle. Lance had promised that they would live long enough that Lotor could feel what Lance had as a three year old in the cuban water at night. How he described as being free. How the stars looked so far yet so close as they were reflected in the calm water and the milky way was seen above. He fell in love with them again. Now that he wasn’t fighting amongst them, he was starting to remember why he wanted to go to space, to explore, to enjoy it.

Without the war though he wouldn’t have found Lotor, though Lance would have preferred to meet in a different way, to have kinder words from the get go. To fall in love the way they deserved to, to date properly and not be in the public eye at all times. By now he had heard every name under every sun. He let them fall flat but he saw how they effected Lotor, how he hated the words made as weapons to hurt them. The words that Lance was just he whore, that he wanted power or that he was scum. 

Everytime, Lance was there to comfort Lotor, remind him that they were there for each other, that he was loved and no one could tear them apart. Not by words or by force. Not even death.

Under the starred sky, swimming in the starlight, Lotor proposed. 

“When I am crowned, I want you to be as well, as my partner and my equal in every way. I want to rule with you by my side. You make me want to show who I am, and to constantly better myself to deserve even the slightest glance, let alone the love you give to me in one second. That second is more than I have received in a life time. Lance, will you stand by me as my equal?”

“Yes, and you with me? Through everything?”

“I’d never want to leave, through arguments and disagreements and even when you sometimes chew with your mouth open.” 

Lance had expected that maybe the kiss that was next would have been full of passion, tongue and teeth on skin. 

The small tender forehead kiss from Lotor though was infinitely better and more heartfelt than anything. Lotor was glowing, quite literally. He was brighter than any star in the sky and Lance just wanted to kiss every sport he could with reverance. 

“Did you just marry us?” Lance asked, “Cos, I’m sure my parents had already planned a wedding!” 

“We can humor them, Can I at least have a ring?”

“We can both have a ring, or two.” Lance smiled into their shared kiss and he hadn't felt happier. 

Lotor was nervous, he was pacing and he saw the ring on his finger, tungsten carbide with opals, a black opal that was blue and purple and red. Lance and Lotor as one in symbolism as in life. There was too much that could go wrong. They had planned this down to the last second, security, failsafes and whatever they needed to be safe and for the coronation to go ahead. The Serrano-McClain family were still planning their wedding ceremony, but in the eyes of the Empire and his own, it was a legal formality for Lance despite it only having meaning on Earth, but he liked the idea. A lot. 

Unlike the previous coronations, full of bloodshed and pain and war, this was meant to be hope and optimism. A new start, a new era, a new age and a new dawn. 

Right on schedule, a fanfare announced that Lotor would grace them with his presence, his husband and equal making his way from the otherside to their thrones, made from onyx and stylistically simple.

Lance stood on the other side of the steps, clad in Lotor’s colours and armour. Strong. Impressive. Imperial. His scars were on show to the world and a ceremonial cape swept behind him, he was everything Lotor had barely even hoped for, radiant and empowering. And a smile and words sharper than any sword or laser beam. 

They made their way to the dias and Lotor felt his heart beat out a rhythm unlike any other, panic and nerves and hope all at once. He remembered when he told Lance that hope was a weapon wielded against him. How kindness would kill people more than anything. 

They walked to meet each other and then the worst seemed to happen, the sound of a laser firing and the resultant s noise of it hitting a being. Lotor saw the glint of the rifle and he could tell the trajectory in an instant. It was aimed at them, more specifically, Lance. 

He looked over in a split second and Lance was…

Looking in mild disgust at the splodge of ash and laser residue that was less than a metre away from him. 

“They could have at least hired someone good. COME SAY IT TO MY FACE YOU LIMP NOODLE!” A stone was thrown at one point, Lotor had no idea who Lance was yelling at but damn they picked the wrong day to try anything. Lance had worked so hard to make everything right and Lance wasn't afraid to call him out when he was wrong. Or using something that wasn't quite right. 

The love and understanding had almost been gone and only still alive because Lance had quick enough reflexes and a sniper's eye. The thought of cancelling the entire ceremony flashed through his head but he grabbed Lance’s hand and calmed him. Promising to hug and kiss afterwards

“As if such a trivial thing as a sniper would ever stop me from coming back to you,” Lance whispered as he kissed Lotor’s forehead and then took a knee before him. The act shocked Lotor. He had once decided he would only kneel to his crown and people. True he had kneeled for Lance but that was a different context. It was this trust, this belief in him to do good and what was right despite how hard it might be, that made him kneel to his people, to the camera that were projecting it. 

“A New Dawn rises in the ashes of the Galra Empire. I am a figure head that is beholden to the law and to you, my people. Today marks the beginning of a better future as we become something better than what we have left behind us. We strive for peace and the betterment of our people, our friends and our peers. We look towards a future where no child shall go hungry or unwanted. We will be better than our forefathers, and even though mistakes will be made, we will be accountable and we will listen. I pledge my life, to you; my people, and my crown and my mate. 

“I can only hope, you think the same as me.” Lotor bowed his head but looked through the updo Lance had done for him, and saw that everyone there had knelt with him. He dared to hope that maybe it would all work out in the end.

The sun’s heat was burning onto the Earth as Lance and his husband, _his husband_ left the beach where they had just said their vows again. They had been soulmates and connected for so long that this was a formality. Something for the family, to be with them. To let Lotor bask in being part of it. 

Night fell and the torches on the beaches threw shadows over the people, dancing and celebrating, not noticing two figures, one a foot taller than the other, removing the outer layers to collapse on the sand. They looked at each other and Lance had knew there was no where he’d rather be. The federation was running itself and they were going on their honeymoon in a few days. Their second one, but their official one. But it wouldn't beat their first, running out in the night giggling like school children as they commandeered a ship and flew off for a few days, leaving only a note and a promise to return. 

The moonlight on,y did wonders to Lotor, his hair was the same colour and it flowed like the water around them as they sat in the surf and all Lance could feel was that in every way that mattered they were each others, that no one could say that they were not bonded or that it was fake and Lance was being used or Lotor needed brownie points. 

“I think I’ll only call you Mr Serrano when I am overjoyed and at my happiest,” Lance smiled and kissed Lotor’s forehead. “Mr Serrano,” then the check, “Mr Serrano,” and he took the time to look at Lotor before kissing him softly promising the stars and a future and a life of happiness to Lotor. He whispered in Lotor’s ear as the moved apart after one of the softest exchanges they would ever share, “Mr Serrano.”

The future wasn't set in stone but Lance and Lotor were happy and nothing else needed to be in the way of that. They had an entire universe at their fingertips and Lance did look good on a throne after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO THATS THE END!!! 
> 
> BUUUUUTTTTT
> 
> im writing another in among the uni work!!!! a proper multi chaptered thing cos canon is wrong and im fixing it


End file.
